


【2Top】偷

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 架空au，微大正感
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2Top】偷

阿广又带着他的宝贝相机回来了。

阿广是这个町里出去的为数不多的学生之一。他原本还是种地的好手，但到了年纪就被父亲和两个兄长赶去市里读书去了。父兄给的理由是：你插秧乱插一气，还是出去吧别给家里添乱了。虽然町里每个人都知道这是三个扎根于町里的大男人对幼子的期待。

町里的小孩子也跟着他的父兄叫他“小广，小广！”町里的老人仿佛松了一口气，说：“以后终于没有人偷我们家的鸡蛋了。”町里的女人有些失落。但是大家都知道。

阿广回来的时候已经是一个记者了。他穿着大一号的白衬衫，佩戴着长长的有红蓝条纹的领带，裤腰带故意提得很高，仍然显得有些松垮。但比起町里的人就不一样啦！来迎接阿广的人群中，二哥穿的是做农活的麻布农衣，爷爷正经地穿了一身羽织，和母亲交好的阿姨们梳着髻，手都掩在大袖子里，小孩们三三两两的穿着百衲衣。

“小广穿了洋衣服回来啦！”小孩子们只消十分钟不到，便把这个消息传遍了整个町。

他还带了一台相机，是报社给他分配的。阿广小心翼翼地把相机从布书包里拿出来，认真朝里看还能看到他垫了厚厚的报纸在包里。他无比自然和熟练地操作着相机，向众人解释相机该怎么使用，怎么成像。

母亲是他的第一个模特。女人从邻居那里借来一套小纹和服，化上了难得一见的樱色妆容，即使已经被告知过，晒洗过后的照片是没有颜色的。

等到下一次阿广从市里回来，就看到了成品。

他拿了两份报纸，在倒数第二版的底部，仙贝大小的栏目中是他第一次撰稿的文章，配图是母亲。女人身着小纹和服，面容恬静带着点沧桑，黑黑的眼睛直勾勾地盯着镜头外的你。

他走街串巷，直到人人都知道他带着可以画下人面的洋玩意回来了。

“小广有一顶新帽子啦！”

母亲上报纸的消息意外地没有掀起波澜。只是有几个小姑娘私下来找过阿广，委婉地表达了想拍一张照片的想法。

帽子是红黑格纹的，戴在阿广的头上显得有些大了。

“这是前些天采访那位著名的画家老师时相赠的。”

“这是上周末采访那位著名的画家老师时相赠的。”

“我不记得具体日子了，大概是樱花盛开那一两天，采访那位著名的画家老师时相赠的。”

他走街串巷，直到人人都知道著名的画家老师送了他一顶红黑格纹的帽子。

樱花还没落尽，就下起了雨。他答应了母亲这晚会回家吃饭，所以找了个借口提前下了班，坐半个小时的马车赶回町里。到离家不远的几家饮食店旁，车夫就不肯再前进，原因是前方地势太低，担心因为下雨，下去了就上不来了。他只好下车步行。

于是他看见了饮食店旁边的小巷中蹲着一个人。屋檐的宽度有限，雨势又太过大了，蹲着的男人冷得直打颤。阿广上前把他领进饮食店里，热心的老板娘给他换了一套便服，帮他把湿透了的衣服烘干。饮食店里的众人发现，这个年轻的男人生了一张美丽的脸。

“你从哪来？”

“从市里来。”

“到哪去？”

“无处可去。”

他自称是市里一所高中的学生，因为和父母闹了矛盾，便离家出走，迷了路才来到这里。阿广给他买了一碗拉面，因为这天刚刚发下工资，所以还算得上富余。

雨势渐小，阿广急着回家，便匆匆道别。

有什么东西塞在心里，让他忘了一件事。于是第二天一早还未等他自己发现，也不需要他走街串巷，人人都知道阿广的帽子被小偷偷走了。

“小广的帽子被偷走啦！”

一张似乎是偷偷在油灯下拍摄的，显得格外昏暗模糊的美貌男人的照片很快就登在了报纸上。配文是：“帽子小偷。”

次日男人就来了报社要求见他。男人把帽子递了过去，支支吾吾地说不是真的想偷你的帽子。

“那是为了什么？”

“是……那个……”他半天都没说出整句话，突然想到了什么，脸变得通红

“原来你……有给我拍照啊……”

好吧。

于是两个人都变得通红了。


End file.
